List of PCNY event Pokémon distributions in Generation III
This is a reverse-chronological list of event Pokémon distributions that were given away to all English Pokémon games at the New York Pokémon Center, also commonly referred to as PCNY. These Pokémon were distributed at the New York Pokémon Center Gotta Catch 'Em All! Stations. List of event Pokémon The original Trainer depends on the Gotta Catch 'Em All! Station that was used; all may be either from a male or female and can have any Trainer ID number. Some of the events were not distributed with the OT PCNYb. Wish Eggs These six Pokémon were distributed as s at the ; all of them know the move as well as another special move. They were available for players from December 16, 2004, to January 2, 2005. Farfetch'd | id=(Hatcher's)| egg=yes| ability=2| ability1=Keen Eye| ability2=Inner Focus| met=(Location hatched)| encounter=egg| nature=Random| type1=Normal|move1=Yawn| type2=Normal|move2=Wish| country=the United States| datedis=December 16, 2004 to January 2, 2005| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes}} Drowzee | id=(Hatcher's)| ability1=Insomnia| met=(Location hatched)| encounter=egg| nature=Random| type1=Normal|move1=Belly Drum| type2=Normal|move2=Wish| country=the United States| datedis=December 16, 2004 to January 2, 2005| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| egg=yes}} Exeggcute | id=(Hatcher's)| ability1=Chlorophyll| met=(Location hatched)| encounter=egg| nature=Random| type1=Normal|move1=Sweet Scent| type2=Normal|move2=Wish| country=the United States| datedis=December 16, 2004 to January 2, 2005| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| egg=yes}} Lickitung | id=(Hatcher's)| ability=2| ability1=Own Tempo| ability2=Oblivious| met=(Location hatched)| encounter=egg| nature=Random| type1=Normal|move1=Heal Bell| type2=Normal|move2=Wish| country=the United States| datedis=December 16, 2004 to January 2, 2005| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| egg=yes}} Chansey | id=(Hatcher's)| ability=2| ability1=Natural Cure| ability2=Serene Grace| met=(Location hatched)| encounter=egg| nature=Random| type1=Normal|move1=Sweet Scent| type2=Normal|move2=Wish| country=the United States| datedis=December 16, 2004 to January 2, 2005| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| egg=yes}} Kangaskhan | id=(Hatcher's)| ability1=Early Bird| met=(Location hatched)| encounter=egg| nature=Random| type1=Normal|move1=Yawn| type2=Normal|move2=Wish| country=the United States| datedis=December 16, 2004 to January 2, 2005| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes}} Pokémon Box Ruby & Sapphire Promotion Pokémon These Pokémon were distributed to promote the release of Pokémon Box Ruby & Sapphire by displaying the demo on July 10, 2004 between noon and 5:00 pm. Flygon | id=00001-65535| ability1=Levitate| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Ground|move1=Sand Tomb| type2=Dark|move2=Crunch| type3=Dragon|move3=DragonBreath| type4=Normal|move4=Screech| disdate=1| datedis=July 10, 2004| country=the United States| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes}} Seviper | id=00001-65535| ability1=Shed Skin| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Poison|move1=Poison Tail| type2=Normal|move2=Screech| type3=Normal|move3=Glare| type4=Dark|move4=Crunch| disdate=1| datedis=July 10, 2004| country=the United States| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes}} Spite Absol | id=00001-65535| ability1=Pressure| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Normal|move1=Razor Wind| type2=Dark|move2=Bite| type3=Normal|move3=Swords Dance| type4=Ghost|move4=Spite| disdate=1| datedis=July 10, 2004| country=the United States| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes}} Wish Absol | id=00001-65535| ability1=Pressure| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Normal|move1=Razor Wind| type2=Dark|move2=Bite| type3=Normal|move3=Swords Dance| type4=Normal|move4=Wish| disdate=1| datedis=July 10, 2004| country=the United States| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes}} Rare Pokémon Gardevoir | id=00001-65535| item=2| item1=Ganlon Berry| item2=Salac Berry| ability=2| ability1=Synchronize| ability2=Trace| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Psychic|move1=Teleport| type2=Psychic|move2=Calm Mind| type3=Psychic|move3=Psychic| type4=Psychic|move4=Imprison| datedis=Unknown| country=the United States| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes}} Tropius | id=00001-65535| item1=Petaya Berry| ability1=Chlorophyll| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Grass|move1=Razor Leaf| type2=Normal|move2=Stomp| type3=Normal|move3=Sweet Scent| type4=Normal|move4=Whirlwind| datedis=Unknown| country=the United States| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes}} Christmas Day Pokémon These Pokémon were distributed on December 25, 2003. Kingdra | id=00001-65535| ability1=Swift Swim| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Normal|move1=SmokeScreen| type2=Normal|move2=Leer| type3=Water|move3=Water Gun| type4=Dragon|move4=Twister| disdate=1| datedis=December 25, 2003| country=the United States| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes}} Zangoose | id=00001-65535| ability1=Immunity| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Normal|move1=Leer| type2=Normal|move2=Quick Attack| type3=Normal|move3=Swords Dance| type4=Bug|move4=Fury Cutter| disdate=1| datedis=December 25, 2003| country=the United States| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes}} Seviper | id=00001-65535| ability1=Shed Skin| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Normal|move1=Wrap| type2=Ghost|move2=Lick| type3=Dark|move3=Bite| type4=Poison|move4=Poison Tail| disdate=1| datedis=December 25, 2003| country=the United States| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes}} Milotic | id=00001-65535| ability1=Marvel Scale| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Water|move1=Water Pulse| type2=Dragon|move2=Twister| type3=Normal|move3=Recover| type4=Water|move4=Rain Dance| disdate=1| datedis=December 25, 2003| country=the United States| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes}} New Evolution Pokémon Ludicolo | id=00001-65535| ability=2| ability1=Swift Swim| ability2=Rain Dish| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Ghost|move1=Astonish| type2=Normal|move2=Growl| type3=Grass|move3=Absorb| type4=Normal|move4=Natural Power| country=the United States| datedis=Unknown| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes}} Shiftry | id=00001-65535| ability=2| ability1=Chlorophyll| ability2=Early Bird| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Normal|move1=Pound| type2=Normal|move2=Harden| type3=Normal|move3=Growth| type4=Normal|move4=Nature Power| country=the United States| datedis=Unknown| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes}} Special Baby and Trade Pokémon Azurill | id=00001-65535| ability=2| ability1=Thick Fat| ability2=Huge Power| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Normal|move1=Splash| type2=Normal|move2=Charm| country=the United States| datedis=Unknown| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes}} Wynaut | id=00001-65535| ability1=Shadow Tag| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Normal|move1=Splash| type2=Normal|move2=Charm| type3=Normal|move3=Encore| country=the United States| datedis=Unknown| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes}} Huntail | id=00001-65535| ability1=Swift Swim| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Water|move1=Whirlpool| type2=Dark|move2=Bite| type3=Normal|move3=Screech| country=the United States| datedis=Unknown| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes}} Gorebyss | id=00001-65535| ability1=Swift Swim| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Water|move1=Whirlpool| type2=Psychic|move2=Confusion| type3=Psychic|move3=Agility| country=the United States| datedis=Unknown| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes}} Trade Evolution Week Pokémon Machamp | id=00001-65535| ability1=Guts| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Fighting|move1=Karate Chop| type2=Fighting|move2=Seismic Toss| type3=Normal|move3=Foresight| type4=Fighting|move4=Revenge| country=the United States| datedis=Unknown| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes}} Golem | id=00001-65535| ability=2| ability1=Rock Head| ability2=Sturdy| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Rock|move1=Rock Throw| type2=Ground|move2=Magnitude| type3=Normal|move3=Selfdestruct| type4=Rock|move4=Rollout| country=the United States| datedis=Unknown| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes}} Fossil Week Pokémon Cradily | id=00001-65535| ability1=Suction Cups| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Poison|move1=Acid| type2=Grass|move2=Ingrain| type3=Ghost|move3=Confuse Ray| type4=Psychic|move4=Amnesia| country=the United States| datedis=Unknown| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes}} Armaldo | id=00001-65535| ability1=Battle Armor| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Water|move1=Water Gun| type2=Steel|move2=Metal Claw| type3=Normal|move3=Protect| type4=Rock|move4=AncientPower| country=the United States| datedis=Unknown| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes}} Monster Week 2 Pokémon These Pokémon were distributed from October 25 to 31, 2003. The Pokémon were leveled up so they could be used in the . Level 50 Exploud | id=00001-65535| ability1=Soundproof| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Normal|move1=Stomp| type2=Normal|move2=Hyper Voice| type3=Ghost|move3=Shadow Ball| type4=Normal|move4=Roar| datedis=October 25 to 31, 2003| country=the United States| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes}} Level 100 Exploud | id=00001-65535| ability1=Soundproof| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Normal|move1=Roar| type2=Ghost|move2=Shadow Ball| type3=Fighting|move3=Brick Break| type4=Normal|move4=Hyper Voice| datedis=October 25 to 31, 2003| country=the United States| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes}} Level 50 Aggron | id=00001-65535| ability=2| ability1=Sturdy| ability2=Rock Head| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Dark|move1=Taunt| type2=Steel|move2=Iron Tail| type3=Normal|move3=Protect| type4=Steel|move4=Metal Claw| datedis=October 25 to 31, 2003| country=the United States| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes}} Level 100 Aggron | id=00001-65535| ability=2| ability1=Sturdy| ability2=Rock Head| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Steel|move1=Iron Tail| type2=Dragon|move2=Dragon Claw| type3=Ice|move3=Ice Beam| type4=Normal|move4=Double-Edge| datedis=October 25 to 31, 2003| country=the United States| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes}} Level 50 Wailord | id=00001-65535| ability=2| ability1=Water Veil| ability2=Oblivious| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Water|move1=Water Pulse| type2=Ice|move2=Blizzard| type3=Psychic|move3=Rest| type4=Water|move4=Water Spout| datedis=October 25 to 31, 2003| country=the United States| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes}} Level 100 Wailord | id=00001-65535| ability=2| ability1=Water Veil| ability2=Oblivious| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Ice|move1=Blizzard| type2=Water|move2=Water Spout| type3=Ground|move3=Earthquake| type4=Water|move4=Hydro Pump| datedis=October 25 to 31, 2003| country=the United States| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes}} Level 50 Crawdaunt | id=00001-65535| ability=2| ability1=Hyper Cutter| ability2=Shell Armor| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Ground|move1=Dig| type2=Water|move2=BubbleBeam| type3=Water|move3=Crabhammer| type4=Normal|move4=Swords Dance| datedis=October 25 to 31, 2003| country=the United States| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes}} Level 100 Crawdaunt | id=00001-65535| ability=2| ability1=Hyper Cutter| ability2=Shell Armor| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Poison|move1=Toxic| type2=Water|move2=Crabhammer| type3=Ice|move3=Hail| type4=Normal|move4=Guillotine| datedis=October 25 to 31, 2003| country=the United States| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes}} Monster Week 1 Pokémon These Pokémon were distributed from October 18 to 24, 2003. Shedinja | id=00001-65535| ability1=Wonder Guard| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Ghost|move1=Spite| type2=Ghost|move2=Confuse Ray| type3=Ghost|move3=Shadow Ball| type4=Ghost|move4=Grudge| datedis=October 18 to 24, 2003| country=the United States| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes}} Cacturne | id=00001-65535| ability1=Sand Veil| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Dark|move1=Faint Attack| type2=Ground|move2=Spikes| type3=Grass|move3=Needle Arm| type4=Grass|move4=Cotton Spore| datedis=October 18 to 24, 2003| country=the United States| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes}} Shuppet | id=00001-65535| ability=1| ability1=Insomnia| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Normal|move1=Screech| type2=Ghost|move2=Night Shade| type3=???|move3=Curse| type4=Ghost|move4=Spite| datedis=October 18 to 24, 2003| country=the United States| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes}} Duskull | id=00001-65535| ability1=Levitate| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Normal|move1=Disable| type2=Normal|move2=Foresight| type3=Ghost|move3=Astonish| type4=Ghost|move4=Confuse Ray| datedis=October 18 to 24, 2003| country=the United States| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes}} Dragon Week Pokémon These Pokémon were distributed from September 29 to October 3, 2003. Unlike previous distributions at the New York Pokémon Center, all of the Pokémon could be obtained instead of being limited to only one. Seadra | id=00001-65535| ability1=Poison Point| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Dragon|move1=Dragon Rage| type2=Water|move2=Hydro Pump| type3=Dragon|move3=Twister| type4=Normal|move4=Leer| datedis=September 29 to October 3, 2003| country=the United States| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes}} Flygon | id=00001-65535| ability1=Levitate| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Ground|move1=Sand Tomb| type2=Dark|move2=Crunch| type3=Dragon|move3=DragonBreath| type4=Fire|move4=Flamethrower| datedis=September 29 to October 3, 2003| country=the United States| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes}} Altaria | id=00001-65535| ability1=Natural Cure| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Flying|move1=Aerial Ace| type2=Dragon|move2=DragonBreath| type3=Dragon|move3=Dragon Dance| type4=Fire|move4=Flamethrower| datedis=September 29 to October 3, 2003| country=the United States| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes}} Salamence | id=00001-65535| ability1=Intimidate| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Normal|move1=Protect| type2=Dragon|move2=DragonBreath| type3=Normal|move3=Thrash| type4=Flying|move4=Fly| datedis=September 29 to October 3, 2003| country=the United States| hm=Fly| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes}} Evolution Stone Promotion Pokémon These Pokémon were distributed from August 30 to September 1, 2003. Unlike previous distributions at the New York Pokémon Center, all of the Pokémon could be obtained instead of being limited to only one. Pikachu | id=00001-65535| ability1=Static| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Electric|move1=Thunderbolt| type2=Psychic|move2=Agility| type3=Electric|move3=Thunder| type4=Psychic|move4=Light Screen| datedis=August 30 to September 1, 2003| country=the United States| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes}} Gloom | id=00001-65535| ability1=Chlorophyll| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Grass|move1=Sleep Powder| type2=Poison|move2=Acid| type3=Normal|move3=Moonlight| type4=Grass|move4=Petal Dance| datedis=August 30 to September 1, 2003| country=the United States| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes}} Staryu | id=00001-65535| ability=2| ability1=Illuminate| ability2=Natural Cure| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Normal|move1=Minimize| type2=Psychic|move2=Light Screen| type3=Psychic|move3=Cosmic Power| type4=Water|move4=Hydro Pump| datedis=August 30 to September 1, 2003| country=the United States| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes}} Unknown Distributed Pokémon Seadra | id=00001-65535| ability1=Poison Point| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Normal|move1=Smokescreen| type2=Normal|move2=Leer| type3=Water|move3=Water Gun| type4=Dragon|move4=Twister| datedis=Unknown| country=the United States| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes}} Mareep | id=00001-65535| ability1=Static| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Normal|move1=Tackle| type2=Normal|move2=Growl| datedis=Unknown| country=the United States| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes}} External links * Event information Category:Lists Category:Event Pokémon Category:English event distributions Category:Generation III event distributions fr:Liste des Pokémon distribués au Pokémon Center de New York